


Nine years, nine months

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles. Two different spans of Jane's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine years

_Once I had the rarest rose_

_That ever deigned to bloom_

_Cruel winter chilled the bud_

_And stole my flower too soon_

He'd never forget the first time he'd met Angela.

She was so warm and bright – just like the sun that played in her chestnut hair.

And now she was gone.

His heart felt so cold and empty. Grief and guilt were his faithful companions all the time.

The pain never subsided as the years passed him by.

Nine long years. Alone.

Love was the one thing he constantly denied himself.

It was his way to pay for his sins.

_Forgive me, my love._

That was what he whispered to the darkness throughout his sleepless nights.

Yet the darkness never answered.


	2. Nine months

_Let me be the only one_

_To keep you from the cold_

_Now the floor of heaven's lain_

_With stars of brightest gold_

Teresa was more like the moon.

She'd been his guiding light through the endless night he'd lived in for so long.

He'd wanted to save her all along, but in the end it was always her to save him.

It took him by surprise when he discovered how fragile she actually was behind her façade of strength. Just like a little china doll.

That's why he'd handled her with care for the past nine months.

And now here she was – holding a tiny baby in her arms.

The smile among her tears was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.


End file.
